Villainmageddon Part Three: The glorious end
by penguin adventures
Summary: After defeating Dr. Blowhole and The Daleks The Sontarans finally make their move. Can the Penguins and their allies save the day or will villiainmageddon claims it's first victims? guest starring Elsa and Anna.
1. Last Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Doctor is it finally over," I said as the bomber disappeared into the distance. "Not yet," a victorious voice replied, "Now surrender in the name of the glorious Sontarian Empire!" We turn around and found ourselves surrounded by sontarians, "Sontarians," The Doctor replied. "Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha!" the Sontarians chanted. "Give us a break," Kowalski replied. "Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha!" "Sontar-enough!" The Doctor replied silencing everyone. "If I were you I would retreat right now," Elsa said. "Sontarians never retreat," the leader replied, "prepare to be defeated. "Who are you anyway," I replied. "I am General Earthslayer…Earthslayer the undefeatable of the 10th Sontarian Battlefleet!" "I defeated the fifth in case you were wondering…" "The Fifth Sontarian Battlefleet was a disgrace to the glory of Sontar."

"Strax…" "Do not metion that name to me!" "Show respect! Are you not a member of the glorious Sontarian Race!" another voice said. "Commander Starkiller," the general announced, "I…" "Silence!" the Commander said turning to the Doctor, "The earth will fall doctor." "Not if we have anything to say about," I said. "We shall see about that," Commander Starkiller replied, "Sontar-Ha!" And the chanting started up again, "here we go again," Kowalski said. "Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontar Ha!..."


	2. Chapter One: The Sontarians

Central Park Zoo

7:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"You know while you were chanting I could have sent ice spikes into all of your probic vents," Elsa said. "But you haven't boy," Strax said, "luckly I am here." "Strax you fool you dare turn your back on your brethren," Starkiller replied. "I am in the Doctor's debt," Strax said, "and I will pay that debt off even if it means going against my own kind." "Strax," Starkiller said, "I will destroy you!" "We shall see about that," Strax replied. "Men," Elsa muttered. Strax charged at Starkiller a Sontarian sword in his hand (where did that come from?) Starkiller parried expertly knocking the other Sontarian aside. "Anyone else dare to attack me!" he shouted.

Elsa created two marshmallows and ordered them to defend us providing them with gaint ice swords. "Attack," The Sontarian Commander shouted. "Never a good idea," I replied. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the Sontarians as if that is threating. "You will surrender to the Glory of the Sontarian Empire," Earthslayer replied. "What if I do this," Elsa shouted from a distance as ice spikes struck several Sontarians in the back. The Sontarians Elsa struck went down including Earthslayer, "Wonderful," he replied. "Finally a proper War," one of the other Sontarians replied only to be shot down by Strax. "Why are you doing this," a Sontarian asked Strax. "To restore the honor of my clone batch!" "Strax I might need some of your gerenades," I said. "I recomment a full frontal attack with lasers and gerenades." "What am I chopped liver," Kowalski said. "Strax Field report," Strax announced, "10233 E54705 dash L I have just learned that the intelligence creatures of earth eat the livers of other earth creatures."

"So Skipper what do we do with the Sontarians," Private asked. "We kill them and eat there Livers," I replied. Everyone but Strax looked at me with shock, "Got you didn't I…don't worry you nancy-cats we'll just put them on a slow lifeboat to china." "Then Melt them with Acid," Strax added. "What?" I said. "Okay we will not…" Strax said pausing, "…Melt them with Acid." "The tenth Sontarian Battlefleet will have victory!" Starkiller said. "Wait," The Doctor said, "before we continue this unnessary bloodbath…What is your plan!" "To turn Earth into a breeding world," Kowalski said. "They already tried that," The Doctor said, "and I put a stop to that."

"The Earth can no longer be allowed to exist," The Sontarian replied, "our various attempts to invade of colonize it have failed so it must be eliminated." "They're planning to destroy the Earth!" Kowalski said. "This entire star system is of strategic value to the Rutans," Starkiller replied, "so we will not only destroy the Earth we will destroy this entire star system!" "And what happens then," The Doctor said. "The Rutan's Plan will fall apart!" "And what is there plan?" I said. "They plan to turn the Earth into a Rutan Stronghold and breeding ground." "You still haven't destroyed those space jelly-fish yet,' Kowalski said. "Space Jellies that can shapeshift," The Doctor replied. "So how do you plan to destroy the entire Solar System," I said. "By destroying your Sun!" Starkiller said. "I was wondering why you were called Starkiller," Kowalski said. "You could destroy your own fleet along with this entire system," The Doctor replied.

"Then may a thousand fleets take our place," the commander replied, "Our glorious sacrifice will finally turn the tide of The Sontarian-Rutan War!" "Back in the TARDIS," The Doctor said. "What," Skipper said. "Yes retreat," Starkiller replied, "like the fools you are." "Skipper it won't do the Earth much good if we dead," Kowalski said. "Okay let's regroup in the TARDIS," I said. "Take as much time as you need," the commander replied, "either way you can not defeat us." "Funny the Daleks said those exact same words," I said. We ran out of the Zoo to find that the Sontarians didn't have any interest in killing any humans or taking prisoners. Of Course if they just going to destroy the planet they are not going to bother. We entered the TARDIS and left the Earth, "So what is your plan," I said. "We are going to the Rutans' homeworld," he replied. "Why would they help us exactly," Elsa said. "Because we share a common enemy and I hope that is enough," The Doctor answered. "So they might not help us," I said, "I think we're have better luck with the Daleks or our allies." "It's may be our only chance," Anna replied.  
(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: The Rutans

Rutan Homeworld

7:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"Doctor! Are you sure they will help us?" I said. " _Who Dares to intude upon the Rutan Homeworld!_ " "Doctor their inside our minds," Kowalski said. "Well that how they communicate," The Doctor said. "How did they know we were here?" Skipper shouted. "They share a hive mind," The Doctor explained, "what one sees they all see." " _Show yourself!_ " The Doctor opened the doors and was on the floor in pain, " _You are the Doctor!_ " the Rutans shouted in our heads, " _You and your allies will be destroyed!_ "

"Wait listen to me!" The Doctor shouted, "We share a common enemy!" " _Who!_ " "The Sontarians!" " _You Kill one of our own!_ " they replied. "I had no choice!" The Doctor said, "It was self defense…and it happened a long time ago!" " _You are Correct_ ," the rutans replied, " _You have been forgiven._ " "So we have to team up with jelly fish to stop the Sontarians," Skipper said. " _We are not Jelly Fish Earth creature_ ," The Rutans replied in our heads calmly, " _We are far more advanced then the Jelly Fish of your Earth!_ " "So let's get to work," I muttered, " _And What about you Earth Queen Elsa of Arendelle_ ," they replied, " _We can feel your fear. The Sontarians plan will have untold consequences on the rest of your Milky Way_ " "So are you helping us," Skipper asked. " _Lead us to the Earth and the Sontarians and we will spare the Earth from future attacks!_ "

"How can we trust that you won't destroy us along the way," Skipper said. " _WE will not deceive you!_ " "I need…" " _WE will face the Sontarians in our true forms!_ " "Well off to Earth then," The Doctor said as we went back into the TARDIS.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: The horrible truth

Earth Orbit

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"How do we talk with the Rutans," I said. "Like this," The Doctor replied opening the doors. The Largest of the Rutans was waiting, " _Doctor this Sontarian operation is the largest one we ever seen…The Sontarians will destroy the solar System in 2 hours."_ "How do they know that," Anna asked. "They communicate thru thought so…" "They can read minds," Kowalski said, "it makes prefect sense." Private just shrugged and sat down. " _The Sontarians sun destruction device has been positioned on Earth…there is only one solution…" "_ And that is," I said. " _Destroy the Earth!"_

"What is the logic in that," Kowalski said, "Destroying the planet will just accomplish the Sontarians goals!" " _Our Superiors think otherwise_ ," the Rutans replied. "The Rutans looking to another race for guidance," The Doctor said, "why would a proud race like the rutans even do that." " _Because they killed us,"_ The Rutans said, " _They wiped out the entire Rutan race."_ "Now why does that sound so familiar…" I said. And then something horrible happened…Dalek Eyestalks appeared on every Rutan in orbit. They all turned to us their electric tentacles at the ready as Dalek ships removed their clocking. The Ships moved behind all the Rutans and ripped them apart, " ** _The trap is complete!"_** And several more ships appeared; Silurian, Cyber-ships, the Sontarian Fleet, plus space ships we never seen before. "What is the Name of this alliance," The Doctor demanded. "The Pandorica Alliance!" Commander Starkiller announced as he and two others teleported on board.

"I thought you wiped this out of history," I said. "Some history just wants to repeat itself." " ** _And this time we will succeed where The Silence has failed…"_** Emperor-Sec replied flanked by a drone and eternal. " **The Doctor and his allies will be deleted,"** The Cyber-leader replied two Cyber-men flanking him. While the Daleks, Cyber-men, and Sontarians edged closer; Judoon, Silurians, robots, Autons, Stycrox, Silents, Knight-shaped robots, clockwork drones, and more Daleks appeared. "I'm guessing you didn't all show up to say hello," The Doctor said. "Doctor we are outnumbered and outgunned but I suggest a…" " ** _Silence!"_** The White Supreme Dalek announced, " ** _You are now prisoners of the Pandorica Alliance!"_** The Autons moved towards us and grabbed us and held us in place. The Daleks took command of the TARDIS and landed us on Skaro.

We found ourselves in a vast room surrounded by the representivites of the Alliance. "We are so definitely dead," Kowalski muttered. We looked around and it was clear who was in charge of the alliance: The Daleks. "Behold the prime minister of the Alliance," a scout announced the Daleks and many of the other gathered species moving uneasily. Two Daleks appeared a glowing pyramid between them, "The Great Intelligence," The Doctor said. "Oh come on now," I said. " ** _You will be silent!"_** Supreme Dalek-jast shouted. "You will all be silent," the whispery voice of the intelligence replied, "Now bring me the Doctor." Several bronze daleks approached the Doctor and herded him to the Intelligence. "I have a bad feeling about this," Kowalski said. "Don't you start," I replied.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Skaro…

Dalek city

The Planet of Skaro

(Kowalski's POV)

" ** _The Doctor is ours!"_** Emperor-Sec announced, " ** _Shut down the intelligence!"_** " ** _We obey!"_** several Drones replied and the Triangle's light turned off. "It was a decoy the whole time!" At the same time the entire alliance (Aside from the robots and autons) had Dalek Eyestalks coming out of their foreheads. The Silurians and the judoon were the only ones not affected and they found themselves surrounded by Dalek agents. "You wiped out all these species," The Doctor said. " ** _Yes,"_** The Emperor replied, " ** _The inferor creatures in this room are all that remain!"_** "Um ten per species," I said, "and machine part of this alliance has been disabled." "The last members of their species and you turn them into your agents!" The Doctor said. " ** _Not anymore!"_** the supreme announced as the Dalek agents die again (well tehnically no because they are already dead).

" ** _The Doctor and his allies will be exterminated!"_** The Emperor shouted as the Daleks destroyed the last rements of the alliance. The Silurians and the judoon representatives were exterminated leaving us once again surrounded and outgunned. " ** _Soon their will be nothing in the way of Dalek supremecy! The Earth will fall to the Daleks!"_** "Not if I wiped the idea of this very alliance from history!" The Doctor said ushering us back into the TARDIS. " ** _The TARDIS is De_** ** _materializing!"_** a drone shouted. " ** _We will began the extermination of The Milky Way!"_**

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: The Beginning

The TARDIS

(Skipper's POV)

"What is the plan," Strax said, "I will do whatever it takes." "We don't doubt that," I said, "Kowalski's options!" "Whatever the Doctor is planning," Kowalski said. "And that is," Elsa said. "We're going back to the Beginning!" The Doctor announced. "Okay then let's do it!" I replied. "Skipper this is not without risk," Kowalski replied. "It's the only option."

The Past…

Cyber-men Ship

A lone Cyber-Ship was waiting behind the moon when the Cyber-men detected the Daleks. " **The Daleks have mobilized!"** the Cyber-leader said. " **Then we must Accelerate our plans,"** The Cyber-controller replied without emotion, " **Awaken the Cyber-legion! The Earth elements are hostile…HOSTILE ELEMENTS ARE TO BE DELETED!"** " **I obey,"** the Cyber-Leader replied, " ** _commencing awakening."_** A rumbling was felt across the ship as the dormant Cyber-men began to awaken in their chambers. "Um sorry to crash to the party," I said, "But I have message from the Doctor and an order from us…leave or die." " **What is the Doctor's message** ," The Cyberleader replied. "Goodbye," I replied as Kowalski teleported us out.

" **Self-Destruct has been engaged!"** a Cyber-man announced, " **It cannot be counter-manned!" "The Doctor must be…"** The Cyber-leader said as the Cyber-ship exploded. "One down two to go," Kowalski replied. "Strax we might need you for this one," I said. "With pleasure," the Sontarian nurse replied.

10th Sontarian Battlefleet flagship

"Commander Starkiller," a lesser Sontarian said, "The Daleks have been detected." "And of the Rutans," the Sontarian Commander replied. "There is no sign of our greatest enemy," he replied. "Good work," he replied, "now bring me general EarthSlayer the undefeatable." "Yes commander," he replied as he exited the command room. "We will invade Earth for the Glory of Sontar!" the Commander shouted, "Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha!" The chant was repeated across the fleet.

The doors opened, "General EarthSlayer…" "Is unable to make it today," I said Kowalski, Rico, and Strax behind me, "he's been defeated." "But he's…" "Undefeatable," I replied, "Nothing is undefeatable Starkiller…neither are you." Strax fired at Starkiller's probic vent killing him. "Wasn't expecting that," the Sontarian commander replied before he died. "Okay who's next," I said as the remaining Sontarians did something unbelievable…they dropped there weapons and surrendered. Then a few Dalek Ships showed up to see what the commotion was about. "I think's that our cue to bug out," I replied. We returned to the TARDIS and the three Dalek ships wiped out the 10th Sontarian battlefleet. "Now let's visit the Daleks shall we," The Doctor said.

Dalek Time-Ship

" ** _Alert! Alert! I have lost contact with the transport of the Nightmare Child!" "What is the meaning of this? Explain!"_** The Supreme demanded. "it just took a little detour to a black hole," I said, "where it was destroyed." " ** _Exterminate them!"_** "Is it just me or the rest of the armada including the imperial ship abandoning you?" " ** _We must catch up with armada!" "Supreme Dalek you have failed,"_** the Emperor replied, " ** _You and your ship will be destroyed."_** "Sorry we should get going," I said, "Right Kowalski!" We teleported away as the fleeing Dalek fleet ripped the timeship apart. "Check mate," I replied. "This not the end of the Daleks," Elsa said. "No but it should prevent them from commencing a plan as bold as this for a while," The Doctor said. "I think it's time to get all of us home," Kowalski said. "On it," The Doctor said. "No side-trips along the way," I replied. "I promise."

 **The End**


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
